


Beautiful Undone

by tinglingsensation



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Erectile Dysfunction, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Dysfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinglingsensation/pseuds/tinglingsensation
Summary: Cullen has problems getting it up. Dorian has no problem with that.ORDorian Pavus is an excellent and considerate lover.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Beautiful Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Normalize not having erections!

Why was it, thought Dorian as he stared into his wine goblet morosely, that he always had to fall for the most unattainable men? Surely there were others in Skyhold he could go for. It should be easier, finally being in the south, where he did not have to hide his preferences, where he could flirt with men without risk of ruining his social standing. But of all the available men, he had chosen to pine after the one he could not have.

He raised his eyes to look up at the man in question, who was sitting across the chessboard from him, contemplating his next move painstakingly slowly. It gave Dorian time to study his exquisite features. His eyes moved over blond hair, combed back neatly but curling slightly at the ends after a long day, to amber eyes and finally down that scarred lip. He could wax poetic about that scar alone, if he were so inclined, but instead he spent most of his time pondering how it would feel against his own lips.

Before he could be caught staring, he looked back into his wine goblet and took a deep sip. It had been an uncharacteristically sunny day in Skyhold, and even now, as dusk was slowly settling in Skyhold’s sheltered garden, the air was soft and pleasantly warm. The commander had been caught up in a long war table meeting the whole day, so they had moved their typical afternoon chess game to after dinner.

With a little wave of his hands, Dorian summoned a few wisps of orange light to hover around them, dancing between the branches that hung over their little chess table. It made Cullen look up from his chessboard. The first time Dorian had conjured magelights in his presence, Cullen had been taken aback, unused to mages using their magic around him so casually. Now, he only looked at them with a distracted smile before turning back to the chess board. The warm light made his chiseled features stand out even more starkly, and Dorian ached with longing.

Dorian counted himself lucky that they were sitting here at all. He knew it had been a risk, offering to bed the commander in the frank way he had, but Cullen had seemed to appreciate the approach at least, if not the offer itself. He had declined, but in a way that made clear that he was flattered, had been so sweetly earnest in his reply, that Dorian had hardly felt the sting of rejection. Although the commander had practically sprinted away from him in embarrassment after, he had sought out Dorian later that day to reaffirm their chess game.

Another man might not have reacted so well, so Dorian was grateful. Still, he wondered. He knew the commander found him attractive. Dorian had not been the only one to notice the way the other man stared at him from time to time. Bull had joked about it sometimes, and Varric had commented on it too. In spite of unfavorable first impressions, they had developed an easy camaraderie, and he always blushed prettily when Dorian flirted with him.

They played for a while without talking, but the silence was not uneasy. Intermittently, their eyes met, and neither of them was in a hurry to look away. If Dorian did not know better, he would assume these long glances were leading up to something more. How was he supposed to move on from this, this delicious, slow-building tension that was so obviously building between them?

It was Cullen who finally broke the silence. “Check mate” he said, a little smugly, and leaned back in his chair. Dorian considered the board.

“Well played.” He hesitated for a moment. Maybe it was bad form to comment on it, after he had already been rejected, but the wine and the intimate atmosphere of the moment loosened his tongue. “Although I must say, you have me at a disadvantage. How could I possibly concentrate, when you keep looking at me like that?”

Even in the low light, Cullen’s blush was obvious. When he raised his hand to rub at his neck nervously, Dorian had to smile at the familiarity of the gesture. Cullen smiled back, almost helplessly, but his smile faded quickly as he lowered his eyes guiltily. Dorian was about to apologize for the comment, but Cullen beat him to it.

“I apologize,” he spoke slowly as he looked back up into Dorian’s eyes. “I suppose I owe you an explanation.”

“I should apologize, Cullen. That was uncalled for; you do not owe me anything. I suppose I should...” he made to gather up his things, but was interrupted by Cullen’s panicked “No!”.

“Please stay,” he said more quietly, “I want to explain.”

Dorian settled back down, studying the commander carefully. A number of complex emotions were playing over his face, and he seemed to struggle a little with his words before he could begin. After a fortifying sip of his ale, he cleared his throat and looked down at his mug. “I suspect you are aware that I’ve stopped taking lyrium?”

Dorian nodded mutely. He had commented on the lack of its distinctive smell on the commander before, but had never pried when Cullen had failed to answer.

“I’m experiencing,” Cullen halted, ringing for words, “some side effects from my withdrawals. Nightmares, fevers, headaches.” He raised his hand when Dorian opened his mouth to speak. “I’m managing, and Cassandra has an eye on me, and it’s getting better.” He trailed off, started again. “It’s not that I don’t find you attractive, Dorian.” He looked up at Dorian with a slow smile. “Quite the opposite, really.”

Dorian was caught in his gaze, heart beating a bit too loudly in his chest.

“It’s just,” Cullen closed his eyes, and his hands were clenched on his thighs now, “I don’t think I can give you what you want. It’s really not that I don’t want to. I just...can’t.”

Dorian arched his brows. “Can’t what?”

Cullen blushed again, fiercely. “In bed, I can’t...I’m not...the withdrawals, you see?” Cullen’s expression was pleading now, for Dorian to understand without spelling it out.

Dorian smiled at him, relieved. “So what you are saying, the only thing holding you back is you can’t get it up?”

Cullen buried his face in his hands, but nodded and uttered a muffled “Yes” through his palms.

Dorian considered this, for a moment. “But you would want to, if you could?”

Cullen lowered his hands, fixing him with a suspicious gaze. “Yes.” He said slowly.

“Good.” Dorian smiled, and reached over the table to take one of Cullen’s hands. “My dear Commander Cullen.” He said, as earnestly as he could. “There are a great many pleasures to be shared in bed with a partner, with or without an erection.” There was nobody around to hear, but he kept his voice low, regardless. “You are not as alone in this as you might think. I assure you, it will be nice for both of us, if you let me show you.”

Dorian had, on more than one occasion, fucked and been fucked when his partner or him had not been able to get it up. Sometimes, after too much to drink, he failed to maintain an erection, and back in the day, he had bedded some men several years older than him that struggled with the issue from time to time. Some had handled it better than others, but Dorian was a creative and attentive lover, and none had ever truly complained.

Cullen’s face was still beet red, but his expression was hopeful, if a little shy, and he swallowed thickly before answering. His tone was still doubtful. “If you’re sure.”

“As sure as rain in the fallow mire.” Dorian said cheerfully and withdrew his hand slowly, trailing his fingers along the other’s calloused skin. With quick moves, he started clearing the board. “Would you care to join me in my quarters, Cullen?”

The blush had not left Cullen when he stepped through Dorian’s door. A dozen candles flickered to life at the snap of a finger, bathing the room in a golden light. Dorian could not tear his eyes away from the commander, now that he finally had him alone. The flickering light of the candles accentuated the commander’s height and build, highlighting the way his shirt clung to broad shoulders and strong arms.

Dorian stepped closer, slowly backing Cullen against the closed door. Cullen’s eyes were caught on his lips, and Dorian smiled as he leaned closer. 

Cullen surprised him when he growled. “Sweet maker, that smile will be my undoing.” and pulled Dorian the rest of the way in with a hand on his neck.

For a moment, their kiss was almost chaste, lips pressed together tenderly, getting used to the feeling. But only for a moment. With another low sound, Cullen tilted his head just so, and almost instantly, their kiss turned heated. They lost themselves in each other for a while.

Dorian could not get enough of finally feeling Cullen’s scarred lips moving against his, and the way their bodies met where he was pushing Cullen up against the door. They were both muscular men, and almost of a height, with Dorian’s arms just fitting perfectly around Cullen’s wide chest. Hungrily, he let his hands slide down a slim waist to small but firm buttocks, and he stifled a chuckle against Cullen’s lips when the other bucked his hips into him when he gave both cheeks a firm squeeze.

Goosebumps erupted over his skin when the commander panted close to his ear. Dorian had moved to kiss and lick at Cullen’s throat, his jawline and earlobe. Dorian took his time, even as Cullen’s hands started to tighten in his hair and on his lower back, even when low moans and whines emerged between labored breaths.

His own interest was already pressing hotly against the front of his pants. His breath was punched out of his chest when Cullen moved his leg just so, and suddenly he was riding a muscular thigh. Groaning against the tender skin of Cullen’s pulse point, Dorian bared his teeth, dragging them down the bulging tendon of Cullen’s neck down to his collarbone. He mouthed and sucked at the skin and pulled it between his teeth carefully, reveling in every shudder and moan it drew from the other man.

Cullen was already losing his bearing, and they hadn’t even truly started yet. Dorian suspected he might be the first lover Cullen had taken in quite a while, and he resolved to pry a little, later. With a few steps, he finally maneuvered them over to his bed, pushing Cullen down and climbing on top of him to straddle his thighs. He sat back on his haunches, sweeping his gaze over the sight before him.

Cullen’s flush was permanent now, reaching down into his disheveled shirt. His hair was in complete disarray, and he was panting heavily. His hands were already creeping up Dorian’s thighs, mapping out the shape of his buttocks, massaging them gently. Dorian watched, amusedly, when Cullen’s hips started moving in desperate little circles below him. While Dorian was tenting his own pants quite noticeably now, Cullen remained soft.

Dorian considered his options. Finally, he spoke. “Can I finger you?”

Cullen’s hips stuttered when Dorian spoke and he nodded carefully behind the arm he had slung over his face in embarrassment.

“Have you done that before?” Dorian continued. Cullen shook his head. Dorian smiled as he pulled Cullen’s arm away from his face, leaning down for another kiss. “I will make it so good for you, I promise.”

Dorian took his time, undressing Cullen slowly, sweeping his hands over his chest and abs and back up his sides. He let his fingers catch on pebbled nipples, kissing the resulting gasp off Cullen’s parted lips. He gave Cullen a thumb to mouth at while he trailed his mouth down the other’s chest. Cullen was spectacularly sensitive here. It would make things easier, all things considered, that Cullen was so responsive to his touch.

When Cullen’s whimpers turned desperate, he pulled back for a moment, standing up to remove his own shirt and trousers, and to fetch a little vial of scented oil from his nightstand. He owned a little collection of different oils, but he left the more exotic ones, the ones that made your skin tingle or heat up for later. For now, he selected a soothing oil with only a hint of scent, and crawled his way up between Cullen’s legs.

Spread out like this, Cullen was a sight to behold. His broad shoulders and chest tapered down to a slim waist and hips. His cock, impressive even soft, was nestled between muscular thighs, and his blond pubic hair tapered off in a line towards his bellybutton. Groaning, Dorian cupped his own cock, squeezing it softly. He already knew he would not take long to finish, so he let off, opting instead to dive in for another kiss.

Kissing Cullen might become his favorite thing to do. They fit each other well, their bodies aligning instinctively as they moved against each other. Their tongues mirrored their movement, and for long moments, there were no other sounds but the filthy slide of their mouths and their labored breath as they writhed against each other.

“Dorian...please” Cullen finally gasped.

After a last kiss and a reassuring smile, Dorian slid down Cullen’s body until his face was level with his beautiful cock. Carefully, Dorian gripped and lifted it, licking slowly from his scrotum to his tip. Cullen shuddered above him, and Dorian ground his own hips into the duvet in response. He took care to handle Cullen tenderly, licking and kissing him until he groaned, massaging his balls with his other hand.

He slowly let that hand wander lower. He paused for a moment to pour out some oil, warming it in the palm of his hand before trailing his finger lower. He massaged the oil into the tender skin behind the scrotum. When he pressed in a little, Cullen keened and pushed down against his finger. Dorian let Cullen set the rhythm, writhing onto his finger, taking care to keep his teeth behind his lips as he pulled Cullen into his mouth.

Sucking a soft cock was different, but Dorian liked it. He was more in control here, but he had to be patient as well, and he could feel his own cock leaking against the covers. He ground down his own hips again, groaning, and lost himself in the rhythm of their bodies.

Little by little, he worked the oil around Cullen’s hole, and finally inside it. He started just with the tip of his finger, and let the movement of Cullen’s hips pull him in deeper. Cullen was moaning desperately above him, biting his own arm to muffle the sounds. His other hand found Dorian’s hair, not guiding him but holding on for dear life. It was heady, seeing the commander so undone. Once Cullen had relaxed enough for Dorian’s finger to slide in and out smoothly, he crooked it, searching for the spot that would – there. Cullen’s whole body arched, taut as a bowstring, and he shuddered out a broken gasp.

“A..again” he panted “please, please, I’m so close, Dorian.” Dorian made a soothing sound, pressing his tongue under Cullen’s sensitive head. He let Cullen move against his finger and tongue, chasing his own pleasure. Cullen’s hand tightened in Dorian’s hair, and when Dorian moaned and sucked harder in return, Cullen tensed and shuddered. With a keening sound, he pulled Dorian off and Dorian watched as his cock, still only half-hard, twitched up against his belly, painting it white up to his bellybutton. Dorian fingered him through it, until Cullen stopped undulating and clenched down with a whimper.

Dorian barely managed to crawl up over Cullen’s body and stroke his own cock once, twice, before he came too, adding to the mess on Cullen’s lower abdomen and cock. He shuddered, squeezing himself tightly, before slumping down onto Cullen.

They were both panting hard, and it took Dorian a good moment to gather his bearings. Finally, he lifted himself up to look up at Cullen. The other man’s eyes were closed, and he was still breathing deeply. Dorian stood up to gather a wet cloth from his wash basin, wiping down first Cullen and then himself before crawling back into bed. Cullen assisted him only sluggishly when he wrestled out the duvet from under him.

He pulled Dorian close as soon as he settled next to him. Cullen shifted, tangling their legs together, and finally opened his eyes to look at Dorian. From so close, Dorian could see the specks of gold in his irises, and his translucent lashes. The scar on his lip was close enough to taste, so Dorian did. It was a lazy kiss, just the touch of lips and soft movement, but it still made Dorian’s heart beat faster.

He felt Cullen’s lips pull into a smile against his own, and he tried to chase it when Cullen drew back. Dorian could feel his breath over his own lips when Cullen spoke.

“That was incredible.” He murmured. He leaned in for another kiss. “Can we do that again?”


End file.
